Vel'Koz
Vel'Koz' Fähigkeiten wendet für 7 Sekunden eine Steigerung von Zersetzung an, bis zu 3 mal steigerbar. Normale Angriffe erneuern die Dauer beim Treffer. |leveling = |description2 = Die dritte Steigerung verbraucht alle Steigerungen und verursacht |td}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} / |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vel'Koz feuert ein Plasmageschoss ab, welches am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} verursacht und das Ziel für 70 % , über die Dauer abfallend. |leveling = }} }} |description2 = Bei maximaler Reichweite, bei Reaktivierung (frühstens nach Sekunden) oder beim Treffen eines Gegners spaltet sich das Geschoss entzwei, wobei jeder Teil dann im rechten Winkel zum primären Geschoss weiterfliegt. |leveling2 = |description3 = Plasmaspaltung stellt für jede Einheit, die es tötet, |mana}} wieder her. |leveling3 = |mana}}|Maximale Wiederherstellung| |mana}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockiert wird). |video = Vel'Koz-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = + 1 Aufladung |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Wiederaufladungszeit |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Vel'Koz erzeugt periodisch Aufladungen von Leerenspalt, bis zu einem Maximum von 2. |leveling = |description2 = Vel'Koz öffnet einen Riss in die Leere, die in gerader Linie |magisch}} an Gegnern veursacht und einen Pfad zurücklässt. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Nach Sekunden detoniert der Pfad, was erneut |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling3 = |Maximaler Schaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und blockieren das Ausbreiten des Risses, verhindern aber nicht die Detonation eines Pfades, der bereits existiert. * Leerenspalt muss beendet sein, bevor es erneut gewirkt werden kann. |video = Vel'Koz-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vel'Koz entfesselt tektonische Energie, welche nach Sekunden am Zielort einschlägt, kurz gewährt, |magisch}} verursacht und getroffene Gegner für Sekunden . Wenn der Einschlagspunkt nahe von Vel'Koz ist, werden Gegner auch ein Stück in Wirkrichtung . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| beeinflusst. * Die benötigte Entfernung, die Gegner zurückstößt, wird bei Aktivierung und nicht beim Einschlag bestimmt. |video = Vel'Koz-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Die markiert für 7 Sekunden als Erforscht. Normale Angriffe und Fähigkeitsschaden erneuern diese Markierung beim Treffen. |leveling = |description2 = Vel'Koz kanalisiert für Sekunden und feuert einen geraden Laserstrahl. Die Richtung des Strahls folgt dem Mauszeiger mit einer maximalen Drehgeschwindigkeit. Die Reaktivierung von Lebensformdesintegrator beendet die Kanalisierung vorzeitig. |leveling2 = |description3 = Der Strahl verursacht alle Sekunden |magisch}} und um 20 % für 1 Sekunde. Alle Sekunden wird gesteigert. Gegner erleiden stattdessen |td}}. |leveling3 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Maximaler Magischer Schaden| }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 10 % verringert. cs:Vel'Koz en:Vel'Koz es:Vel'Koz fr:Vel'Koz pl:Vel'Koz ru:Вел'Коз |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * Er ist eine Kreatur aus der Leere und ein Verbündeter von , , und . Jedoch sieht Vel'Koz andere Begleiter als eine primitive Plage, weil diese dazu neigen, alles zu zerstören, bevor er es untersuchen kann. Sollten sie ihm ein Hindernis sein, während er seine Informationen sammelt, scheut er nicht, sie zu töten.Ebd., unter "What does Vel'Koz think of the other Voidborns in the League" * Da gegen die Invasion der Leerenkreaturen ist, gehört er zu seinen Feinden. * Vel'Koz gehört zu Glorreicher Evolution. * Vel'Koz sucht eigentlich nach , da er glaubt, dieser habe das ultimative Wissen, nach dem er sucht, weil er die Welt in früheren und kommenden Zuständen gesehen hat. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Vel'Koz Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Vel'Koz Stahlkrieger-Vel'Koz Screenshots.jpg|Stahlkrieger-Vel'Koz Lichtbogen-Vel'Koz Screenshots.jpg|Lichtbogen-Vel'Koz Skins ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** |Trivia= Trivia * Vel'Koz wurde von Subninja entwickelt.Who designed Vel'Koz? - Meddler * Während seiner Entwicklung nannte man ihn "Professor Eyebeam". https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Vel'Koz war der erste im Jahre 2014 veröffentlichte Champion. * Während seiner Entwicklung nannte man Vel'Koz unter anderem "Keeper of Secrets", daher kommen die letzten drei Buchstaben seines endgültigen Namens, wobei das "S" von "secrets" zu einem "Z" wurde.Vel'koz AMA auf reddit, unter "I wonder where did you get his name from ?" * Vel'Koz Angriffsschaden pro Stufe beträgt die Zahl Pi. * Er war zum ersten Mal im Splash-Art von zu sehen, allerdings mit seinem Stahlkrieger-Skin. * Velkoz' Hintergrundgeschichte war die erste, die aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt wird. * Seine Mission ist es über die Außenwelt (Valoran) zu lernen. Durch einen Strahl kann er Objekte scannen, allerdings wird das Objekt dabei auch zerstört. Bei seinem Veröffentlichungsfilm bekam ein Soldat die Folgen dessen zu spüren.Erster Kontakt * Vel'Koz hnelt einigen Statuen, die man in der Heulenden Schlucht finden kann. ** Daher gab es Spekulationen darüber, dass Vel'Koz zu den Gefrorenen Sehern gehören könnte, welche in Hintergrundgeschichte erwähnt werden. In der Reddit AMA zu Vel'Koz schrieben die Entwickler allerdings, dass er nichts mit den Gefrorenen Sehern zu tun habe. Man deutete allerdings an, dass womöglich ein Portal der Leere in Freljord existiere.We're the Vel'Koz team. AMA!, unter "Vel'Koz himself is no watcher[..."] * Ironischer Weise (oder beabsichtigt) wurde Vel'Koz am The Day we Fight Back (dt.: "Der Tag, an dem wir uns verteidigen") bekanntgegeben. Dies ist ein internationaler Protest gegen Überwachung. * Jedes seiner Augen kann aus dem Körper entfernt werden; das Größte ist sogar in der Lage, unabhängig zu fliegen. * Vel'Koz kann als Oculothorax definiert werden, ein häufiger Ausdruck in Science Fiction und Fantasy. Ein anderes Beispiel wäre das . Er weißt zudem einige Gemeinsamkeiten mit Hermaeus Mora auf. * Velkoz vermisst die Dunkelheit der Leere, wie man in einem seiner Bewegungszitate erfährt. |patchhistory= }}